Star Card
A Star Card is an unlock in 's and . In Star Wars Battlefront, Star Cards allow a player to equip extra abilities or weapons beyond their standard blaster to help them in combat. In Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Cards can either passively enhance a class or its abilities or actively be used to swap out a standard ability of that class with a new one. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview There are three types of star cards: an asset star card, a charge star card, and a trait. A player can equip a maximum of two asset cards, one charge card, and one trait. This combination is known as a hand. A player can create as many hands as needed, but they can only bring two of them into battle. These two hands are known as the primary and secondary hands. At the start of the match, in the customization section, the player can flip through all their hands and select which two will be their primary and secondary hands for that match. Once they join the match, they cannot change their primary and secondary hands until the next match starts. In addition to these two hands, the player is also given the primary hand of their partner, totaling to three possible hands. The player can switch between their two hands as well as their partner's hand in the spawn screen. Star cards can be purchased for credits beginning at Rank 2 in the Unlocks screen. Asset cards, charge cards, and traits will continue to unlock as the player increases in rank. Asset cards and charge cards can be further upgraded to reduce their cooldown time. Upgraded star cards are signified by a black background, while normal star cards in white. Difference between asset and charge cards Asset star cards are mostly gadgets and weapons, like the Jump Pack and Thermal Detonator. Asset cards have unlimited uses. The only factor that controls when a player can use their asset cards is their cooldown time, which differs from card to card. Two asset cards can be equipped per hand. In contrast, charge cards provide a new ability or weapon modification that lasts for a short duration, like the Scan Pulse. After this short duration is up, the charge card enters a cooldown (similar to an asset card). Charge cards don't have unlimited uses, but rather consume one charge per use. When the player is down to zero charges, they are no longer able to use the charge card unless they find more charges on the map or purchases more in the Unlocks screen. Each charge card has its own charges, meaning charges bought for one charge card does not increase the charges for another. A maximum of one charge card can be equipped per hand. Asset cards The following is a list of asset cards in the game, ordered by name. Those followed by an asterisk denote content locked to expansion packs. *Bacta Bomb *Barrage *Bowcaster *Cycler Rifle *Dioxis Grenade* *Flash Grenade *Homing Shot *Impact Grenade *Ion Grenade *Ion Torpedo *Ion Neutralizer *Jump Pack *Laser Trip Mine* *Health Droid* *Pulse Cannon *Scatter Gun* *Scout Binoculars* *Scout Pistol *Smoke Grenade *Sonic Imploder* *Thermal Detonator Charge cards The following is a list of charge cards in the game, ordered by name. Those followed by an asterisk denote content locked to expansion packs. * Adrenaline Stim* * Cooling Cell * Disruption* * Explosive Shot * Focus Fire * Ion Shot * Personal Shield * Scan Pulse * Stinger Pistol* Traits Traits are powerful star cards that give the player passive boosts, such as increased damage resistance or faster star card cooldown times. Traits do not have cooldowns, but rather trait levels. Each trait has three levels. Every level increases the passive bonus on the player's soldier. The player always starts the match at trait level 1. Acquiring score through killing enemies or completing objectives increases the player's trait level meter, which can be found in the lower left-hand corner of the screen while in battle. Being killed brings the player's existing trait level down. If the player switches between their primary and secondary hands during a match, their trait level resets (even if both hands have the same trait). Only one trait can be equipped per hand. The following is a list of traits in the game, ordered by name. *Berserker *Bodyguard *Bounty Hunter *Escape Artist *Scout *Sharpshooter *Survivalist ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview There are two types of Star Cards: Boost Cards and Ability Cards. At a time, players can only equip three Star Cards regardless if they are Boost Cards or Ability Cards. In addition to Star Cards shared by most, if not all, classes, each class also contains its own unique Star Cards. Star Cards for each class, reinforcement, hero, and vehicle are unlocked by playing with a particular unit and leveling it up through earning experience in-game by playing and completing objectives, defeating enemies, and play time. Each time a unit is leveled up, the player earns one Skill Point for that unit which can be used to craft new Star Cards within that unit's kit, or upgrade an already purchased Star Card to its next tier. Every Star Card has four tiers or rarities: , , , and . Each subsequent tier makes a Star Card more powerful through various means, such as cooldown reduction or damage increase, giving a player an edge in battle. Star Cards can be upgraded by using Skill Points. Boost Cards Boost Cards are one of the two types of Star Cards. Boost Cards passively enhance a unit by modifying one of its preexisting abilities or features, such as health regeneration or detection on enemy radar. Boost Cards do not replace one of the standard abilities of the unit, but they do take up a slot in a player's loadout for the unit. Boost Cards are used by all four trooper classes, reinforcements, heroes, and vehicles. Ability Cards Ability Cards are the other type of Star Card. Ability Cards are used to actively swap out abilities of a player's class with other unique abilities only found to that class, such as various gadgets and sidearms. Unlike Boost Cards, Ability Cards can only be found with the four default trooper classes: Assault, Heavy, Officer, and Specialist. Reinforcements, heroes, and vehicles do not have Ability Cards. Gallery Starcard_levels.png de:Sternenkarte Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)